1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to cutting tools and is particularly directed to plier-type hand tools and is especially directed to plier-type hand tools having a razor-type blade mounted on plier-type handles.
2. Prior Art
Razor-type blades have long been used for cutting various materials. However, by themselves, such blades are difficult to manipulate and dangerous to handle. Accordingly, numerous types of handles have been proposed heretofore for mounting such blades. These handles provide greater control and ease of manipulation in cutting and provide a safer mechanism for gripping the blades. However, considerable difficulty is still involved in installing the razor-type blades on the handles and in removing the blades from the handles. Furthermore, it is often desirable to combine a razor-type blade with other hand tools, such as pliers, wire cutters and the like. My prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,930 issued Feb. 16, 1993, is an example of such plier-type cutting tools. However, plier-type tools are usually formed of cast or forged tool steel, which is extremely expensive and difficult to work. Consequently, the cost of such plier-type tools is relatively high. Also, plier-type hand tools are usually designed to perform a specific function and are not convertible to perform other functions. Thus, for example, conventional pliers cannot be converted to perform cutting operations. Thus, none of the prior art razor-type hand tools have been entirely satisfactory.